1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveform data generating apparatus for generating waveform data indicative of waveforms of tones which are to be stored in a storage device provided in a musical performance apparatus such as an electronic organ and an electronic piano, and a computer program applied to the waveform data generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-104598, for example, there is a known information transmitting apparatus which emits control tones for controlling an external apparatus. The information transmitting apparatus has a modulator which generates control tones by modulating carrier waves of audible frequencies by use of control information.